A Risky Bid
A Risky Bid is the 27th storyline mission in Watch Dogs, and the 12th mission of Act II. Plot Aiden takes the invitation and goes to the auction that is in a boat storage in Brandon Docks. After getting in, Aiden goes up the catwalk, and finds Iraq there. Aiden pretends to accidentally hit him as Aiden scans Iraq's RFID tags and apologizes him. Then, Lucky Quinn starts to talk with Aiden. After the talk, Aiden starts to escape and gets out unseen, but there are a lot more guards there but Aiden kills them and calls the cops as the mission ends. Mission objectives *Follow the guide. *Follow the guide. *Locate Iraq. *Scan Iraq's ID tags. *Escape unseen. *Retrieve your weapons. *Escape the area. Gallery A risky bid 1.png|Aiden and Lucky Quinn overlook the auction. A risky bid 2.png|Lucky Quinn with Aiden. A Risky Bid 3.png|Aiden rescues Poppy. auction.png|Aiden discovering the auction. Adain_as_Crispin.png|Aiden's "profile" as Crispin. Trivia *You can pick up the U100 lightweight machine gun from any enforcer during this mission. *An MP5 can also be found on a box next to the door Aiden exits the venue from after retrieving his weapons. *Several characters in this mission (besides those involved in the Human Trafficking investigations) have unique profiles when scanned: **The man who meets Aiden at the door: Eugene Yeboah, Immigration application denied, Age: 28, Occupation: Unauthorized to work. **The woman who collects Aiden's weapons: Shana Keeley, Has buried three siblings, Age: 24, Occupation: Hostess. **The man behind the counter: Jonah Fredricks, Designing illegal App, Age: 25, Occupation: Bouncer. **The guide: Warrick James: Enrolled in online accounting class, Age: 21, Occupation: Gang Member. **The cop leaning on the wall as you enter the next room: Phil Dunvegan, Acquitted of corruption charges, Age: 48, Occupation: Police. **The cop talking to the Chicago South Club member: Harry Creegdurn: On suspension, Age:50, Occupation: Police. **The above Club member: Tommy Reardon, Member of the Chicago South Club, Lucky Quinn is son's Godfather, Occupation: Club Associate. **Several slave girls: Amy 100 1101, Ballet student, Age: 18, Occupation: Abducted. **The crying slave girl in the locked room (viewable through Intrude): Alina 011 0111, Romanian immigrant, Age: 19, Occupation: Abducted. **The man in the same room as above: Joseph DeFrieda, Known Mafia member, Age: 48, Occupation: Restaurant Owner. *When Aiden is asked to relinquish his weapons, he will give up the M8-M, even if the player hasn't obtained it yet before this mission. This is most likely a developer oversight. *After this mission, the Human Trafficking Investigation unlocks. *It is unusual that Quinn did not know for certain that Aiden was not Crispin, as Quinn presumably would have met Crispin on previous occasions given their relationship. Furthermore, Quinn talked to Aiden in the mission Backseat Driver. Quinn should have remembered this, especially since Aiden did not disguise his voice or wear a different outfit. **However considering that Aiden's cover was blown almost immediately after meeting Quinn, it is very likely that Quinn did remember him, and alerted security after leaving his presence. Quinn's comment to Aiden that he didn't detect a transatlantic accent (considering the real Crispin was an expatriate who spent most of his life outside the United States) is a subtle hint that he wasn't fooled by Aiden's disguise. Video Walkthrough Watch Dogs Walkthrough - Part 162 - Act II - Risky Bid Navigation Category:Missions Category:Act II Missions